Black Lotus
by AnimeAngel10101
Summary: Edward and Mustang are attacked by assassins from the Black Lotus Sisterhood.With Mustang in hospital, it's up to Ed to find out why. Enjoy!  I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Black Lotus

I own nothing of FMA. I only own my own characters, of which there are 4. Title courtesy of PsychoAngelofAnime ORO.

This is kind of like an intro chapter. There will be more action and possible romance later.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1

"Why do we have to walk to the library with _you_, anyway?" Edward said, glaring at Mustang. Mustang, oblivious to Ed's complaints, continued to talk with Hawkeye about the Scar problem. Alphonse was more sympathetic, however.

"You know we need a bodyguard because of Scar, and Lieutenant Hawkeye and Colonel Mustang needed to go to the library, so it makes sense that they come with us." Ed turned away from his brother's suit of armour and shoved his hands into his pockets, annoyed by Al's _logic_. He looked out across the street, watching the people passing by, and then stared at the rooftop across the road. Something was flashing, something too bright and rhythmic to just be sunlight hitting a metal thing.

He was about to mention it to Hawkeye and Mustang when the flashing stopped. Rather than make a big deal over something that was no longer there, he disregarded it and returned to his annoyed sulking. Al started to talk about something, but Ed wasn't listening, being too wrapped up in his own irritated mind-set.

Al gave up and turned away from his brother, leaving him to sulk, and by chance happened to look up to the same building where Ed had been looking and the other building opposite this. He too saw rhythmic flashes, but before he could say anything, two arrows shot from the light sources, one towards Edward, the other to Mustang. With only a second to react, he shot forwards and shoved Mustang and Hawkeye off their feet, trusting Ed to dodge the arrow aimed at him.

Ed looked up as Al ran forwards, spotted the arrow and dove to the side. It nearly hit his chest, but was deflected by his automail shoulder. Mustang wasn't so lucky. Despite being pushed out of the way by Al, the arrow, meant for his heart, shot straight through his left arm, spattering blood across the pavement.

"Colonel!" Hawkeye shouted. Edward looked incredulously at the buildings, spying a figure on either side of the road get up and run away across the rooftops. He scrambled to his feet and took off after the one who had shot the arrow at him, shouting instructions at his brother.

"Al, take Mustang to a hospital! I'll meet you there!" Al nodded and Edward sprinted faster after his assailant.

Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it! Please review :).


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy!

Black Lotus Chapter 2

Having told Al to take Mustang to a hospital, Edward was pursuing the person who had attempted to shoot him. He was running along the side of the street, trying to keep the figure running across the rooftop in his sight. He could see little of the actual person, just their torso and hooded black trench coat.

The figure suddenly changed direction and started to run along the rooftop to the side of an alley. Edward skidded to a halt then ran into the alley, clapping his hands together as he did so. Stopping by the alley wall, he pressed his hands to the wall, transmuting the bricks at the top of the wall. The figure, which was leaping across the alley, landed on the transmuted wall which crumbled under their feet, causing them to fall backwards into the alley.

Edward clapped his hands together again and transmuted his blade from his arm. He could now see that the figure was a girl from her slim hourglass figure, but he couldn't see her face, obscured as it was by her hood and the scarf tied across her mouth and nose. On her chest was emblazoned a large black lotus flower. Breathing heavily, she glanced over her shoulder to see that the alley was a dead end and looked back towards Edward and the alley entrance: her only way out. Stepping forwards, Edward started to talk to the girl, trying to calm her down.

"Stop running, okay? I'm not going to hurt you." She flicked her wrists and thin, razor-sharp daggers slid out of each of her sleeves into her hands. Only then did Edward realize that his arm was still a sword.

The girl shot forwards and slashed her daggers across Edward's raised automail arm, then jumped back as she realised it was having no effect. Edward lunged towards her, trying to pin her arms so she couldn't fight back, but she dropped to the floor and flipped him over her. He was sent flying into the alley wall, his breath rushing out of him. Wheezing and swearing, he climbed to his feet but the girl was already running away. Edward caught her arm and pulled her back into the alley. She struggled and managed to elbow Ed in the stomach and kick him in the shin before being released. Ed however, managed to pull the scarf from her mouth and nose and her hood fell down as she moved away from him, raising her arm to cover the lower half of her face.

She was younger than Ed had thought, about 16 or 17, with ice-white, choppy, shoulder-length hair tipped with dark blue. Her eyes were slanted and angry with blood-red pupils, but she was far too pale to be Ishbalan. She glared at him; then flicked her eyes to a spot behind his head. Ed turned to look at what was behind him, but caught nothing but a glimpse of green and amethyst purple before something struck the back of his head, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

><p>The pavement was cold. This was the first thing that registered with Edward when he woke. The second was that he should not move, as he could hear two voices talking above him.<p>

"So what do we do with him?" A foot jabbed Ed in the ribs and he opened his eyes a fraction to see that the girl with white hair was talking. A second woman of about 19 or 20 was standing over him, facing the girl. She was tall, with spiky, lime-green hair and yellow eyes with slit pupils. She shrugged and replied.

"We can't hurt him." The white haired girl tilted her head questioningly. "You know our rules, Halcyon. Don't kill the helpless, and if unconsciousness isn't helplessness, then nothing is." The girl folded her arms and frowned at the older woman.

"We have a contract to kill the Fullmetal Alchemist and the Flame Alchemist-" She was cut off by the green haired woman.

"Honour comes before contract, Halcyon. Remember that. Plus, Mustang isn't dead either." The woman looked down at Ed, who tried his best to look comatose. She smirked and nudged the girl, Halcyon, in the ribs. "He's pretty cute, huh?" Halcyon shook her head and punched the woman in the arm.

"Act your age, you're meant to be my mentor, Shadow." Halcyon said drily. Both women turned - Halcyon tolerant, Shadow smirking - and scaled the walls of the alley, having no apparent trouble finding handholds in the brickwork. Edward waited, motionless for a few moments longer before heaving himself to his feet to find his brother and Mustang. They needed to know about this.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading, I hope that you like it. Please review, it will help me to improve my writing. :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Hughes is not dead in my fanfiction – he is too nice to die! I love you Hughes!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Shoving through the door to the hospital waiting room, Edward ran to his brother. Alphonse jumped to his feet.<p>

"Brother! Are you alright?" Al asked frantically. Ed nodded impatiently, looking around for Mustang. "Oh, Colonel Mustang is sedated at the minute, the doctors anesthetised him when they pulled the arrow out." Ed rubbed the back of his head, annoyed.

"Damn it! I need to tell him about those assassins. When will he wake up?" Al shrugged. "Hmph. I guess I'll have to wait." Ed flopped down onto a chair, frowning and folding his arms. Al sat down next to him, used to Ed's impatience.

The doors flew open again and Maes Hughes strode through, carrying a bundle of documents.

"Yo, Fullmetal! I heard you'd be here!" Ed looked at Hughes who sat down next to him. "So, what happened?"

"Mustang and I were shot at by a couple of assassins." Hughes was nodding as Ed said this.

"Yeah, I know that but do you have any details? I looked up some likely assassins and mercenary groups, most of which had some defining features." Ed frowned at the ceiling, thinking.

"Well, they were both women, only a couple of years older than me and they were both wearing dark grey coats with a black lotus design on the front." Hughes snapped his fingers, making Al jump, and started rifling through the papers he had brought. Upon finding the correct file, he waved it in Ed's face.

"Nice one, Ed, I've got them." He flipped the file open and began to read from it. "_'The Black Lotus Sisterhood, a notorious group of assassins for hire. They are made up exclusively of women and the group originated from a country very far away, precisely where is unknown. They are unusual in that they use old-fashioned weaponry, like bows and arrows, as well as modern weapons to kill their targets.'_ Do they sound like your girls?" Hughes asked. Ed nodded and took the file from Hughes.

"Mr Hughes, there is a call for you." The receptionist called to Hughes. He jumped up and left, leaving Ed still reading the file.

'_The sisterhood is renowned for being uncatchable and nearly impossible to stop. They have contacts in every major city and have been responsible for many high profile assassinations in the past. Those who survive an attempt on their life by this group can count themselves as very lucky, as the sisterhood is entirely ruthless and worth the huge sums of money it takes to hire them. However, they follow a very strict set of rules, considering their honour to be more valuable than the money they are paid.'_

'_This information was received from a member turned informant. Two days after they gave the information, the informant was killed whilst under maximum security guards, proving the brutal efficiency and skill of the group.'_

"So is it them, Brother?" Al asked. Ed nodded again absently, looking slightly pale. "Are you okay, Brother? He asked worriedly. Ed blinked as though coming out of a dream and shook his head as if to clear it.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Ed reassured Al, who remained unconvinced. However, this was forgotten as Mustang and Hawkeye exited the hospital ward. Mustang's left arm was bandaged and in a sling.

"Oh, you're here, Fullmetal. Wanted to make sure that I was alright?" Mustang said mockingly, but Ed ignored him and shoved the file into his right hand.

"Hughes found this. It's the file on the assassins that tried to kill us." He said brusquely. Mustang flicked it open and was reading it when Hughes burst back into the room.

"Oh, good, you're here Roy. Are you good to leave?" Hughes asked hurriedly. Mustang nodded, confused. "Well, you need to come with me. You too, Edward." Ed looked at Al, mystified and Mustang flipped the file closed.

"What's the matter?" Mustang asked. Hughes rubbed his jaw and grinned.

"We've just taken a woman into custody. She's a Black Lotus Sister."

* * *

><p>"I sent some men to arrest her before I came over to the hospital," Hughes, Ed, Al, Mustang and Hawkeye were walking along a corridor to the cell where the Black Lotus Sister was being held. "I thought that she might know who was sent to kill you two since she's a contact for many mercenary groups, but we've never had any evidence to arrest her."<p>

"How did you know about her if you have no evidence?" Al asked.

"Well, I say we have no evidence, several criminals implicated her but there was nothing substantial." Hughes replied. He pushed a door open and led the others into a room looking into an interrogation room through a piece of one-way glass. Sitting at the table in the centre was the woman. She had long, dark blue hair, light grey eyes and was wearing a white shirt, black trousers and black ankle boots. Her hands were flat on the table, her slim fingers lightly drumming the table-top and she seemed to look directly at Ed through the glass as he entered the adjacent room.

"This is her?" Mustang asked Hughes. Hughes, Ed, Al and Hawkeye sat down facing the glass window but Mustang remained standing.

"Yep. She doesn't look like an assassin, right?" Hughes replied. The woman smirked as though she could hear them.

"Hmm… Well, let's talk to her." Mustang said and walked through the door joining the two rooms. The woman looked up and smiled at Mustang. He took the seat opposite her and leaned back, narrowing his eyes at her smile. She folded her hands, perfectly relaxed.

"What's your name?" Mustang asked. The woman laughed.

"That depends. My Amestrian name is Anna, My Xing name is Rielan, my contact name is Fixer. I have others. Which would you like, sweetheart?" She said in a light, lilting voice. Her accent was odd, not one that Ed had ever heard before. Mustang frowned.

"How about your actual name? Or your Sisterhood name?" She laughed again.

"My actual name… I can't tell you that, of course, but my Sisterhood name? If you mean the Black Lotus Sisterhood," Ed's eyes widened as she said this and Mustang looked slightly surprised, even though they were expecting it. "My name is the Hunter, or Huntress." She smiled at Mustang again.

"Why both Hunter and Huntress?" Mustang asked, confused. She seemed to find this very funny.

"Oh, honey, when I assassinate people, they never see me coming and they never live to tell the tale, so nobody really knows whether I'm a man or a woman."

"You just admitted to being an assassin so you know that we are now able to charge you with murder, yes?" Mustang said amusedly. She shook her head, entertained.

"You won't though."

"Oh, yes?" Mustang asked, nearly laughing.

"No, because I know who tried to kill you, who to ask about who hired the assassins and I also know who is important to both you and Edward Elric who is currently sitting in the next room listening to everything we say. If you try to convict me, his girlfriend and your assistant will both die."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please Review!<p> 


End file.
